Come What May
by xonlyx3xashesx
Summary: I want to promise you everything will be okay. But I never make promises I can't keep. I can only promise you that I love you. And always will, come what may... HR ONESHOT! HBP spoilers!


**A/N: **Well here's another Hermione/Ron and I hope it's to your likeing! And it contains **HBP SPOILERS!** I must warn you about spelling again, but I think it'll be fine.

I seem to write a lot of Hermione/Ron under the influence of The Early November (best band ever!) so I suggest you listen to "Come Back" by The Early November on their c.d. "For All Of This" it's amazing!

**Disclaimer: **J.K.R owns it all, but if I did Ron/Hermione would soooo be together: D**  
**

XxX

You sit alone on the edge of the lake, your arms wrapped tightly around your legs brought up to your chin.

And I stand here on the castle steps watching you, contemplating the right words to say.

I want to promis you that everything will be okay.

**But I never make promises I can't keep.**

Now that Dumbledore's gone I'm not so sure I can promise anything any more.

I can only promise that I love you.

I think I will always love you, come what may.

But now things are so confusing. We're not sure if we'll come back next year or what will happen to us, our families, and Harry.

I know this though: I'll stand by you and Harry till the end and won't even hesitate to give it all up for either one of you.

"Ron?" you whisper as I sit down by your side.

"Yeah?" I ask and your tear filled eyes meet mine.

"What's going to happen to us? To all of us?" you ask me, sorrow and worry so harsh in your voice it breaks my heart.

It's not supposed to be like this.

I gulp back my own tears of uncertainty.

"I don't know."

You look back over the lake and close your eyes, tears streaming from them and I pull closer to you and wrap my arms around your small form, tears springing from my own eyes.

"I can't stand it any more," you choke out, burying your face into my chest and wrapping your arms around my neck. "I hate living like this with all these threats and uncertainty and never knowing what tomorrow might bring."

I nod silently agreeing in the only way I can.

"Hermione, it'll always be me, you, and Harry. We'll always be there for each other and that's for certain." I tell you and you look up at me with your brown eyes and smile a true smile.

"I know." you say and I smile, whiping some tears from your strawberry hued cheeks.

Silence falls over us like an incoming night sky. Both of us trapped in a whirl wind of thoughts, our breathing perfectly synced.

And I can't help but wonder how you feel about me when I know we should be together.

"Do you want to know something?" you ask after a few moments of our perfected silence.

"Sure." I try, curious to the uncertain look in your eyes.

"I worry about you sometimes." you whisper and look up at me.

"Why?" I ask, shocked. You should waste your worries on more important people like Harry or yourself, not little old me.

Your eyes scan the lake once more and you sigh, my gaze meeting yours.

"Because I care about you so much Ron," you say and tears fill your eyes again and I become intensly aware of you in my arms. "I know that you'd do aything for me and Harry, but that's what startles me. What if you leave me?"

I stare at you with an odd feeling in my heart.

**You care about me.**

"Hermione," I whisper soothingly into your ear. "I'd never leave you. No matter what."

I smile down at you and wrap my arms tighter around you and you respond by moving in closer to me.

This is perfect.

Just being like this. No red ears or nervous smiles. Just friends offering each other a glimmer of hope in dark times.

Being eachother's steel fortress against stormy seas.

But I can't help but want more.

Something else from you.

**More than just friends?**

"I like this." You silently say a grin across your pretty face looking into the rapidly growing night sky.

"Like what?" I question.

"Being here, with you." you say looking up at me.

"I like it to." I admit, and I actually blush.

We stare into each others eyes for a moment.

"Hermione," I say huskily, my heart now bursting from my chest.

"Shh..." you say, putting your finger to your cherry colored lips.

Then I lean in and so do you.

It just seems so perfect.

Closed eyes, our lips collide with each other's under the dark night sky.

After a few blissfull seconds we break apart and you smile at me and I return it.

Saying nothing, you lay your head back on my chest and I wrap my arms around your waist.

We'll be together, come what may.

Xx**FIN**xX

**A/N:** How'd you guys like it?

I know it's ANOTHER Hermione/Ron fic but it just popped into my head and it's soo sweet I just had to write it down!

Well please review or else I won't know if you liked it or not!


End file.
